cothlfandomcom-20200214-history
Delynn Jacqueline Farreby
Delynn Jacqueline Farreby was born around twenty years ago, to humble beginnings. The unfortunate child of a harlot and the drunken soldier that she chose to blame for her pregnancy, Delynn has lead an ordinary, yet fulfilling life. With two parents who were able but unwilling to care for her, the infant was quickly relinquished to the custody of the orphanage and forgotten. She might have been adopted into a loving home were it not for a powerful mage who was an old enemy of her supposed father's. He sought her out, hoping perhaps to one day use the girl against her father. Perhaps the mage's heart was a bit softer than even he had anticipated, for he soon came to like the girl, raising her as his own daughter. The first few years of her life were a happy time, about as innocent as one could expect from a girl being raised by an elderly and cold-hearted mage. Magic was all around her, every day. From her first week after birth to the day she left his care, Delynn was surrounded in magical energies, absorbing it until felt natural to her. By the time she began formal training in the arcane at the tender age of three, she could conjure a small ball of flame as easily as a laugh or a smile. Delynn studied diligently every day for as long as she was in the mage's care. The man was gone often, sometimes for weeks at a time, but he had dozens of servants to care for his adopted daughter. Delynn missed the man dearly when he was gone, but she never worried for him. The servants took good care of her, and the mage always returned. Always that is, until she was around eight years of age. He left on what was to be a routine visit to another town, but never would return. Eventually, his servants became fed up with the sudden lack of pay, and left the mage's keep and Delynn to fend for themselves. An eight year old girl without parents was an unfortunately common thing at the time. The assumed war orphan was eventually found and taken back to the orphanage. With so many orphans and so few families willing to give them permanent homes, Delynn's chances of finding a home of her own looked grim. Many of the other children were younger and perhaps cuter than she was. Delynn herself was quickly approaching the dreaded teenage stage of life, and her sharp tongue didn't help matters. The people were also understandably hesitant to consider adopting a daughter who could conjure fire at will, or summon portals to the other side of the known world. Parenting is challenging enogh without those hazards. The orphanage was full beyond it's capacity with children, and ill-equipped to handle a young arcane prodigy like Delynn. She spent several years 'living' at the orphanage this time around, but often slipped away from their watchful eyes, wandering the streets as she pleased. One day, the matron simply gave up chasing after her, and Delynn was on her own once again. Still faithful to her uncle; the only person who had really cared for her in her short life, Delynn continued practicing her magic, and her powers grew at a steady pace. But teenagers are indecisive, and Delynn was no exception. Without a teacher or mentor of any sort, she began to tire of the arcane. Fel magic instead piqued her interests. It was dangerous, powerful, and as the kids say, 'cool'. This time around, Delynn had no trouble finding a teacher. Many warlocks were eager corrupt a young mage with so much potential. She was a quick learner, determined as ever, and yet her raw, natural talent was not with the fel, but with the arcane. She would learn, but it was forced, unnatural. She became good, certainly, but she would never be the master, the prodigy that she was with the arcane. Perhaps it wasn't only the talent that was missing, but the attitude. Delynn was much the same then as she is today, shy, quiet, and undeniably caring. Not exactly the epitome of the power hungry warlock, and caring could arguably be considered a terrible trait where dominating demons is concerned. Her brush with the fel was fortunately brief enough to avoid any lasting damage. She traveled the world as a warlock for a few short years, array of demons at her side. Eventually, she tired of that lifestyle as well. Delynn was looking for something more, perhaps. A life of meaning. A few close calls and some harsh life experiences led her to the Cathedral of Light. Surely there was plenty of meaning in healing the people of Stormwind every day. After months of debate, she made her decision and signed up with the Cathedral. She made a promise that night, to herself and to the Light, never to call upon the fel again, a promise she has faithfully obeyed to this day. With so much magical experience, Delynn found the Light rather easy to embrace. Despite this, she finds rising through the ranks of the Cathedral difficult. If only she could keep her thoughts focused on her studies.... Category:Characters